


Город

by Yozhik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Город

Скажи, ты случайно не знаешь, где мне найти Забытый город, что звался когда-то Великим?  
Нет, я знаю, что он всего лишь легенда, потому и ищу его вот уже который год. Не думай, я не сумасшедший... Хотя можешь и думать, воля твоя, а я спорить не буду.  
Знаешь, я помню, как пела о нём девушка. Далеко-далеко отсюда. А может, это пел ветер, прикинувшись струнами под её пальцами. А она смотрела вдаль, и, кажется, видела всё то, о чём рассказывала.  
Это всё, что я взял с собой - песню и её улыбку.  
Можешь смеяться.  
...Я точно знаю, однажды я подойду к городским стенам. Наверно, это будет весна и раннее утро. Навстречу мне выйдет ребёнок, и я спрошу у него дорогу - в несчётный раз за много лет. И ребёнок рассмеётся и ответит: "То, что ты ищешь, прямо перед тобой".  
Я рассмеюсь вместе с ним, и зайду в этот город, и пройду по его улицам.  
И уйду искать другую легенду, которую никогда не найду.  
...А пока скажи мне, не знаешь ли ты, где он, Забытый город...


End file.
